Naley Livestream
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Nathan and Haley have fun answering questions about their relationship during a livestream video.


"Hey, guys. It's Haley-"

"-And Nathan. I'm here, too."

Haley playfully nudged him with her shoulder, "yes, as you can see my sexy husband is joining me today."

Nathan smirked into the webcam while Haley waved gently in front of the screen. After having Peyton (and more than several dozen fans) practically beg her to do a livestream video with Nathan, Haley finally caved. Since having their fourth (and final if she had anything to say about it) child six-months-ago, Haley had decided to take up working from home again. The best option was to run Red Bedroom Records social media accounts; every week she tried to make a video to answer questions, livestream with musicians to discuss their work, and lately, she even tried to record videos of herself singing.

It was fun, and she enjoyed it a lot more than she originally anticipated. Haley was overwhelmed by the amount of responses the social media pages seemed to traffic. The best part was being able to find up-and-coming musicians from her bedroom, simply by watching YouTube and Instagram clips. Nathan liked to point out how she was a scout just like he was- only, he signed athletes, not musicians. Still, he often referred to them as a 'Dream Team' and the fans who had followed their careers since day one- when he was still in the NBA, and she was on tour- repeatedly asked them to make a video together. So, here they were, on the floor of their bedroom with Haley's laptop propped on a bunch of pillows as over 5,000 fans tuned into their livestream.

"We'll be answering your questions today," she spoke to the screen.

Nathan, already distracted by his wife, turned his head and admired her as she spoke. Bright red lipstick was painted smoothly onto her lips, practically a neon sign for him to kiss her. How was he supposed to concentrate with her looking like that? And then of course she just had to put her honey blonde waves in a tight bun on top of her head, which only seemed to accentuate the creamy skin of her neck.

As Haley continued to ramble an introduction to the viewers, Nathan carefully slid his hand onto her tight jeans, letting his fingers slowly creep towards her thigh as he leaned over and tried to kiss her.

"Nathan!" She shrieked, cutting herself off from the ramble.

"What?" His knowing smirk said it all. Luckily, the webcam only captured from their chests and up, so no one could see Nathan's wandering hand.

"None of that," she mockingly warned with a stern hand to his chest.

"We can edit this part out later."

"No we can't!" She laughed loudly, "it's live. There're over five-thousand people watching right now."

"Damn," his cocky grin spread wider, "guess I should be on my best behaviour then."

"Right," she popped a quick kiss against his stubble-lined chin and turned back to the laptop. "Okay, so let's get started. For those of you who are just joining us, I'm Haley James Scott and this is my husband, Nathan. You can comment some of your questions down below and we'll try to answer as many as we can."

Nathan leaned towards the screen and squinted slightly to attempt to read the questions that were quickly popping up.

"Here's one," he announced, "'how long have you been married?'"

"Fifteen years," Haley eagerly answered, squeezing her husband's hand tightly.

"Best fifteen years of my life," Nathan grinned before kissing the top of her hand- subconsciously rubbing his thumb over her wedding band.

"Jordan P. just asked what our wedding was like," Haley read aloud from the question box.

Nathan chuckled, "which one?"

"Right, we got married twice. The first one was, well, it was my favorite," Haley beamed. "It was just the two of us on a little alcove off the beach. My parents were the only ones there. It was so romantic."

"I don't know, babe," Nathan turned towards her, "I think the second one was tough to beat. Uncle Cooper stole our limo and crashed it into the lake."

A groan tore from her lips as she hid her face behind her hands, "That was horrible! You jumped in to save them and didn't come up for, like, five minutes. I honestly thought you died. That's not how I pictured our dream wedding."

"You're right, sorry," Nathan cringed, "let's not discuss that."

Haley leaned over to read more questions, oblivious to the way her husband's eyes perused over the exposed skin of her lower back which revealed her 23 tattoo. He smirked and touched his palm to it. Haley pretended not to be affected by it, but she inwardly melted.

"What's the next question?"

"I can't seem to find one," Haley laughed, "these are all comments about people who said our lives are like a movie or they're shocked our parents let us get married in high school."

"No kidding," he chuckled. "They don't even know half of it."

"Fire the questions away," Haley directed towards the viewers. "Ah, okay. Here's one. Looks like David is asking how many times we ha…" she stopped abruptly and shrieked, "oh my God, we can't answer that!"

"What is it?" Nathan narrowed his eyes and snorted after reading it, "alright, not that you need to know but pretty much every day. Sometimes more than once."

"Nathan!" Haley scolded, "you did not just answer that!"

"Oops," his crooked smile didn't suggest it was accidental at all.

A blush crept over her cheeks as she teasingly squeezed his biceps. "Keep the questions PG, please!"

"You're no fun," Nathan teased.

"I don't want to get too personal."

"Fine, let's answer Abbey's question," he pointed out, "how did you two meet?"

"Oh! We met in high school," she was back to her bubbly, rambling self. Any ounce of embarrassment quickly washed away. "I was his tutor. Well, he tricked me into tutoring him because he wanted to get back at my best friend, who's also his half-brother, Lucas-"

"Lame," Nathan pretended to snore. "If they want to know our history, tell them to read Luke's book."

"You're the one who wanted to answer the question!" Haley bantered.

"I want juicy questions," he rubbed his palms together and wiggled his eyebrows. "Here. This one's for you. 'Haley, what's Nathan like in bed?'"

"I knew this was a bad idea," she groaned.

"No. No. Give the fans what they want," Nathan coaxed with an easy grin, "I'm interested in hearing this answer, too."

"Don't be so sure of that," she winked.

He mockingly gasped. "Rude!"

Her giggled filled the room, "Excuse me for not wanting everyone to know how mindblowing you are!"

His smirk inflated, "oh, so I'm mindblowing, huh?"

"Maybe," they shared a smoldering look before Haley looked away. She had to stay focused. And on an appropriate topic. "Next one. 'How do you two still stay in so much love? What are your tips for a healthy marriage?'"

"Sex. Lots and lots of sex. Sex everywhere. Shower, bedroom, car, kitchen, pool-"

"Nathan!" Haley clamped her palm over his chattering lips, "you're absolutely incorrigible!"

He stuck his tongue out to lick her palm, willing her to pull it away. By now, her face was a ripe tomato. She prayed none of her friends or family were watching.

"I'm just being honest, baby. Our marriage is healthy because we're open and honest with each other and we make a ton of love."

"Now they all want to know how we manage to do that so much with four kids," Haley huffed.

"Good question," Nathan took over, "when you have a wife as hot as mine, you just make time. It's very important. Believe me, we make time. My best advice- save water, shower together."

He sounded like a marriage expert. If his wife wasn't trying to hide her flaming red cheeks, she probably would have laughed.

"I'm going to kill you," Haley released a heavy breath and shook her head in her hands. Nathan had officially relinquished control. She should've known.

"And that, my friends," Nathan chuckled, "is the paradigm of a perfect marriage."

"We do still flirt like teenagers," Haley's lips turned upwards, "it's pretty natural, actually."

"I just know how to get under your skin," he bumped his shoulder against hers, "and clothes."

"Just pick the next question," she laughed.

"Alright, let's see," Nathan pursed his lips together and pondered which one to answer. "Kate is asking, 'What is your favorite thing about each other?'"

"God, just one thing? That's impossible to choose," Haley bit her lip.

"I know. I'm pretty amazing."

"It's certainly not your cockiness, that's for sure."

"Oh, please. You love my cock," he paused for effect, "-iness."

"I can't with you," her giggles ruptured throughout their room. "I guess I'll answer with my three favorite things, then. Um, I love the way you are with me and the kids. You just always know how to make us smile. I also love your eyes. Oh, and your arms. Definitely your biceps," she started to ramble again as her hands started to pump up and down his arms, "and the way you look in suits," she licked her licks at the thought. "Seriously, so yummy."

"That was more than three things, Mrs. Scott."

"You know I could go on forever," she aquised.

Nathan smiled at her, "Me too, but I'd have to say I love your curves- breasts, ass, and smile. That counts as one answer because they're all curves. Second thing would have to be the way you manage to light up every single room you walk into. And the third favorite thing is how talented you are. You're my favorite singer. Oh, hell, I also love your kindness, patience, nerdiness, strength, and what a great mom you are. That's what, eight things? Guess my math tutor failed me."

Haley couldn't help but kiss him after that. He was just too sweet. Literally; his lips tasted like sugar.

"Did you just eat Skittles?"

Nathan laughed, "how did you know?"

"I taste it on your lips! Oh my God, you stole from Lydia's secret stash didn't you?!"

"Shh," Nathan whispered, "don't tell her!"

"You're a brave man, Nathan Scott," Haley laughed. Their six-year-old daughter would freak out if she found out he knew where she kept her secret candy. "Okay, next question. 'Do you guys plan on having more kids?"

Before Haley could even answer, Nathan jumped in. "Yes. Absolutely. I want three or four more."

"Oh, Nathan, sweetie," Haley coaxed, "we've discussed this. No more babies."

"Except for the one that will be here in nine months," he winked.

"What? I'm not pregnant. Seriously, guys," she turned towards the screen and blanched. "I'm not pregnant. My husband is clearly crazy."

"I don't know, Hales. If last night was any indication, you'll be poppin' one out in about nine months."

"Like I said," she took a hold of his chin and shook it gently, "you're crazy, baby."

"Guess we'll have to see," he shrugged with a hint of a smirk visible on his lips. "Okay, Elise from New Zealand- oh that's cool, let's go there soon- asks, 'how did you know eachother was the one?' Easy. The minute I laid eyes on her. I knew she'd be my wife."

"Oh, you are so full of it!" Haley exclaimed with a laugh, "You didn't even like me at first!"

"Okay, okay," Nathan shook his head, "fine. It was the day I proposed to you. It was raining and we were in bed and I just looked at you and I knew it. Something hit me right there. I loved you and knew I wanted to spend forever with you. There was no doubt in my mind."

"Aw," a wide smile graced her lips, "that's much more romantic than my moment."

"What was it? I don't think you've ever actually told me."

"Ugh, it's so lame. I was sitting in Algebra trying to take a test and I drew the number 23 in a heart. I realized I was in love with you."

"Did you think I was the one?"

"Honestly? I had no idea. I just knew that I loved you and wanted to be with you for as long as possible. It wasn't until you asked me to marry you when I thought, yeah, he's the one I'm going to be with, why not make it official?"

Nathan laughed, "nice."

"Someone just asked if I can play basketball," Haley snorted, "the answer is no. Actually, our three-year-old son plays better than I do."

"It's true," Nathan nodded. "But it's okay, I still love her anyway."

"Gee, thanks."

"Alright, what's next? 'Haley, what's the most frustrating thing about Nathan? And Nathan, what's the most frustrating thing about Haley?' Go ahead, Hales, you can answer this one first because I know there's a lot."

Haley chuckled, "hmm, let's see. Oh! The fact that you still leave your dirty laundry on the floor even after I've been nagging you about it for fifteen years."

Nathan laughed, "I just do it so you yell at me. It's pretty sexy when you're flustered."

She playfully rolled her eyes, "I also get frustrated when you tell the kids- especially Lydia- 'yes' after I say 'no.'"

"Good cop, bad cop, baby. That's how it works."

"Nice try," she shook her head. "Alright, what do I do that frustrates you?"

"When you change the channel of the basketball game I'm watching and put on your stupid crime shows."

"Oh, come on! You love Investigative Discovery channel as much as I do!"

"Not when the Lakers are playing!"

Haley grinned, "oh, whatever."

"Cool, okay, this question asks us what we've recently binge watched together."

"We loved The Crown on Netflix."

"Yeah, we just finished that and now we've started Black Mirror. We usually fall asleep midway-through, though."

"True," Haley laughed, "okay, Sara from New York just asked, 'What is something you love to do as a family?"

"Aw, nice question. I'd say I love our family days on the beach. We live right on the water so it's always fun taking the kids out there and watching them splash around. Or in the winter we do movie nights once a week. Those are fun, too."

"Yeah, I agree," Haley nodded, "the beach days are the best. I usually spend the morning with the kids cooking and baking a bunch of stuff to bring with us and then we have like, a little picnic outside. It's great."

"Haley's the best cook," Nathan moaned, "seriously. Amazing."

"Thank you," she rubbed her hands soothingly over the front of his chest. "Let's do one or two more, then we've gotta go."

"Okay. You pick."

"Hm, alright, Tyler asks, 'if you could be married to anyone else who would it be?' Oh! Good question. I don't know. Maybe, like, Robert Downy Jr.? I had the biggest crush on him when I was a teenager."

Nathan scoffed, "seriously?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I guess he's a pretty good actor."

"What about you? Who would you marry? Like a Kate Upton?"

"Jeesh, no. Who do you think I am?"

"Isn't that like, every guys dream?"

"Psh, no."

"Then who?"

"I don't know, Hales. No one. I couldn't imagine myself being married to anyone but you," his voice spilled with sincerity and it took everything in Haley not to cry right there.

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah. I do. I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered and gave him a brief kiss.

The comment section started to rapidly fire more questions, but unfortunately, they couldn't answer them all.

"Alright, pick the last one."

Nathan leaned closer to the screen and read the first words he saw, "'Nathan, can you and Haley have sex right now? We all want to watch.' No freakin' way, idiot. Why the hell would you ask me that?"

"Um, on that note," Haley blushed and attempted to quell Nathan's anger, "thanks for watching."


End file.
